Stressing out
by OnixD
Summary: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff. Adam and Tommy are teenagers. Adam has a lot to do and Tommy gets fed up with not getting to spend time with his boyfriend.


Adam sat in front of his table. He was trying to understand even something about text. He had to remember millions of things, grammar and spelling, other stuff too. He had to study chemistry and history next, and then he had to do English essays and one geography essay too. And THEN he had to study the play they were doing in drama lessons. He had one of the main characthers, and it was musical, so he had to learn those songs too. Only then Adam was able to relax for moment: after dinner he had to wash dishes and clean his room and help Neil to clean the bathroom.

Adam's phone beeped. Adam sighed and took it. He already knew who was texting him.

'Hi babe. Can come out?'

Adam rubbed his face. He wanted so badly just leave his school and home and stress and be with Tommy, but his mother didn't let him. For moment Adam thought about escaping from window.

'Sry I have work to do ):'

Adam had time to read few sentences before his phone beeped angrily.

'U always have. When u planned to b w/ me?'

'I dunno. U know I have school stuff and my mom is an idiot. U know it'

'Ok now this is enough'

Adam frowned. He sent three text messages with no response. Adam couldn't help but worry; fight with Tommy was the last thing he needed.

Soon the doorbell rang and Adam moaned in horror. He got out of his room and stopped in stairs. Tommy was standing on the door in front of Adam's father.

"Tommy!" Adam whined. Eber turned to look at him.

"I thought you have homework and studying and cleaning", he said with frown.

"He has", Leila said and appeared to kitchen door. He looked at Tommy with apologizing look in her eyes. But no, Tommy wasn't going to give up.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt -" , no, he wasn't, "- but I'm his boyfriend and he hasn't been with me in month."

Adam slapped hand on his forehead.

"Tommy", he moaned in horror again. Tommy crossed his arms and Adam's parents were shocked.

"I think he has little too much to do. Chores are taking his time from homework and homework takes his time from ME. He has exams from like every test and he's reading like crazy and doing everything he can and he's seriously too tired to say nothing but hello at morning and bye at evening. He has no time for me, he's already doing way too much, and for over that, he has no time to relax. I'm done with this. He's going to burn out if you don't do anything", Tommy said and he looked like he wasn't going to go away until he got what he wanted.

"Great, Tommy. Just great. What if you would just come here?" Adam said and Tommy sneaked from between Eber and wall. He walked next to Adam, who just leaded him into his room. As soon as the door was closed, Tommy stopped and they stared at each other.

"Was that necessary?" Adam finally asked.

"Yes", Tommy said.

"And you had to do it exactly like that?" Adam asked and he felt so very frustrated.

"Well I've tried everything else!" Tommy said and his voice raised an octave. "But there is no change: you don't spend time with me AT ALL!"

"Tommy, you know very well I have no time! I'm trying to get it but everything goes -" Adam started.

"To school! Or chores! I know and I'm fucking fed up with it! I don't want you to burn off -" Tommy shouted, but Leila cut him off by opening the door. Adam stared at the window and Tommy stared at the floor.

"Your dishes", Leila said carefully.

"Mom, I'm not doing them right now", Adam said angrily.

"Okay", she said and pulled away. Tommy turned back to face him.

"Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? When you slept well last time? When did you do something else than school stuff or household chores? When did you spend time with ME?" Tommy asked, tears building up in corners of his eyes.

"Tommy -"

"Answer me."

Adam bit his lip. "I don't know."

"I do. Month ago. Month! It's month since we saw last time in actual date!" Tommy cried.

"I'm sorry! But I can't help it!" Adam said and he was starting to feel cry-ish too. Tears burned in his eyes.

"You can! Tell your mother you have your life too! Tell her you have ME! Do you have any idea how I feel? I feel like you've dumped me!" Tommy screamed.

Adam didn't know what happened. Suddenly he just found himself sitting on the floor and crying. He saw Tommy staring at him his mouth open before he ran to Adam.

"A-Adam, what, hey, Adam?" he stammered. Adam just cried harder. Tommy stood there and didn't know what to do. Adam didn't know either what he would do if Tommy broke down like this. But soon Tommy just sat next to him and hugged him. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy.

"I-i-it's k-killing m-me! I-I can't d-do a-anything at a-all if it i-isn't - I c-can't - I-I just -" Adam cried. Tommy stroked Adam's hair.

"It's okay... I know. I know. Ssh", he hummed.

"I-I'm trying! I'm trying! I just c-can't take m-more!" Adam screamed and hit the floor. He was really starting to lose it.

"Ssh... Honey... I know you're trying and I know you can't take more. That's why I'm here", Tommy told softly. Adam sobbed uncontrollably.

"I d-don't want t-to... I never w-wanted... I j-just tried..." he cried and hiccuped. Tommy rocked him gently.

"I know... I know..."

Adam had no idea how long he cried against Tommy's shoulder. He just... He had too much pressure. After sniffling and sobbing and drying his face Tommy helped him up.

"We'll go downstairs and you'll tell you're having too much to do, okay?" Tommy asked and rubbed kohl away from Adam's cheeks. Adam sniffed miserably.

"Okay", he whispered. Tommy stroked his hair.

"It'll be alright. Your parents will understand. I'm here, right next to you", Tommy promised seriously. Adam nodded. Tommy smiled softly.

"You ready?" he asked. Adam shook his head.

"What do you want to do before we go?" Tommy asked then. Adam just grabbed him and sat him on his bed.

"I think I owe few moments for you", Adam said hoarsely and tried to smile trough his tears. Tommy pulled him into a hug. Adam held on to him tightly.

"It's okay. You can pay them any time you want", Tommy mumbled into Adam's hair. Adam couldn't help it, he was feeling too helpless now. He rested his head on Tommy's chest like Tommy used to do to him.

"You know what, Tommy?" he asked after awhile.

"Mhm?"

"I think I have the best boyfriend in the world."


End file.
